A different way it went
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Atsuko Urameshi had been there when her son was hit with the car? What if she had a nightmare about it the night after he was revived? What if there was more to her than meets the eye? It only comes out when Atsuko went to check on Yusuke after the nightmare and came across Botan who knows her already. AU OOC and maybe some keiko bashing just cause I don't like her.


**Yu Yu Hakusho AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Atsuko Urimeshi had been there when Yusuke was hit with the car? What if when Yusuke died the first time it jolted his mom out of her funk causing her to become more than what anyone could imagine. AU OOC)**

Atsuko Urameshi was for once completely sober as she looked across the street when she heard a very familiar voice yelling at a little kid for playing near the road. There right across the street was her fourteen year old son, Yusuke Urameshi, holding a soccer ball and scolding a young boy for playing near the road where he could get hit with a car. Atsuko watched giggling as Yusuke played with the kid a little bit while using the ball before giving it back to the small boy who grinned and ran off. She had regretted what she said to her son about living on his own earlier and knew that since he was skipping school she'd find him wondering around here somewhere so came to try and apologize somewhat to him. She had made it across the road and was walking towards her son with a smile on her face just as the kid knocked the ball into the road on accident and ran off chasing after it, not noticing a car speeding towards him.

Yusuke noticed however and took off at a dead run without even noticing his mom there watching him. She watched in numb shock in horror as her son knocked the young boy out of the way at the last moment and went flying over the roof of the car that slammed into him going at least sixty miles an hour.

"YUSUKE!" Atsuko screamed rushing towards her son and barely even recognizing the horrified voice that came out of her mouth as she pushed her way past the few people in her way and kneeled next to her son with tears in her eyes.

"Call an ambulance!" Atsuko screamed at the gathering crowd, causing one man to nod and run off to call the ambulance while Atsuko gathered her quickly paling son in her arms with his head on her lap.

"Yusuke stay with me sweetie. Come on, you're a tough stubborn boy. Stay with kaa-chan." Atsuko said desperately as she tried to keep her sons eyes open as the boy stared up at her with a rapidly dimming gaze.

"Mo..m." Yusuke said slowly and weakly, causing Atsuko to smile down at him in false reassurance as the crowd began murmuring and talking while the driver of the car fell out of it claiming it was an accident.

"That's right sweetheart kaa-chan's here. Hold on just a little longer sweetheart till the ambulance gets here. Everything's going to be okay, sochi." Atsuko said not aware of the women nearby staring at her shocked, most of them knew of the fact that she was usually dead drunk most of the time and seemed to care very little for her only son but now…she was just as panicked as any of them would be in her situation.

"T…the kid?" Yusuke asked weakly as his eyes continued to drift shut, causing Atsuko to quickly look over the little boy that was crying over a few scrapes and bruises from his harsh landing after Yusuke's save but was generally alright.

"He's fine Yusuke. You saved him. I'm so proud of you for doing that." Atsuko said smiling down at her son proudly for risking his life to save a little kid; she knew her son wasn't just another 'punk' as the teachers called him.

"Stu…pid…kid…" Yusuke muttered as his eyes finally drifted completely shut.

"No Yusuke! Open your eyes and stay awake just a little longer! The ambulance is almost here!" Atsuko said shaking her son a little as she tried to get him to open his eyes again, already having an ominous feeling in her stomach that he wouldn't respond. She kept trying to wake him back up for five more minutes before one of the paramedics finally managed to pull her away from her son's body.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's gone." One of the paramedics said causing Atsuko to begin to cry and yell for her son to come back to wake up.

"He's gone ma'am…and it's all your fault! You should have been a better mother!" The paramedic said while Yusuke's body sat straight up as he looked at her with lifeless hollow eyes.

"Why'd you kill me kaa-san?" Yusuke asked causing Atsuko to cry out as she jolted awake. The brown haired woman looked around wildly before jumping out of her bed and rushing to her sons room just to reassure herself of what she already knew.

"Oh thank Kami." Atsuko said sighing in relief and her heart beat steadying somewhat when she caught sight of her peacefully sleeping son that thankfully wasn't dead anymore. He had come back to life the night before and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw her son up and walking around like nothing had happened. Well she nearly had a heart attack and then tackled him in a hug as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest once she realized her son was really alive again.

"K-Kaa-san? What's going on?" Yusuke asked rubbing his eyes when a relieved tear slid down Atsuko's cheeks and hit Yusuke's forehead.

"Nothing Yusuke. Just a nightmare…go on back to sleep. I'll make sure you don't die on me again, sochi." Atsuko said smiling as she hastily wiped away another tear that had started its trek down her cheeks.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" A familiar voice asked causing the two Urameshi's heads to snap upwards only to see Botan sitting on her oar floating above them peacefully.

"What are you doing here Botan? Let alone around my kaa-san! She isn't dead or anything so she can't see you! She'll think I'm crazy!" Yusuke hissed at Botan angrily before he turned back to his mom when she whipped her head around to face him.

"What happened Yusuke? What didn't you tell me when you were brought back?!" Atsuko asked her voice wavering slightly while Botan silently floated down to the floor.

"Um well…"

"Actually Atsuko, Yusuke here was given a spirit beast by Koemna in order to bring him back but when the fire started he sacrificed it in order to save Keiko. Thanks to that selfless action Koemna gave him another chance that you are all too familiar with. It happened to you a few years ago after all." Botan said smiling at Atsuko who's eyes narrowed before they widened impossibly.

"The soul wave length…I knew something was different that night! Damnitt if only I hadn't been drinking then I would have sensed it." Atsuko swore while Yusuke stared at his mom shocked and confused.

"So he's the new one then?" Atsuko asked shooting Botan a sharp look and cursing again when she nodded.

"Damnitt…I'm not letting him do this on his own after I just got him back. Tell Koemna I'm coming back for my old job and I _will_ be the one training Yusuke in the basics." Atsuko said sighing as she lit up a cigarette, damn she needed a smoke right now. This was freaking insane.

"Kaa-san what's going on? How do you know Botan?" Yusuke asked looking between the two in confusion and suspicion, he wouldn't admit it at the moment but since he only met Botan after he died and became a ghost he was a bit worried for how his mom knew Botan.

"Same way you do Sochi. I died and was brought back in a similar way you were."


End file.
